The invention relates to an image presentation card, specifically adapted for protecting and presenting typically a fetal ultrasound image.
A fetal ultrasound is a common procedure in modern pre-natal care. Following the procedure, the OB/GYN physician often gives the parents a printout image from the ultrasound. This gesture is often well appreciated by the parents, who then wish to preserve it as a keepsake in their baby's scrapbook.
The paper that the image is printed on is thermographic paper, which is similar to fax paper. This paper is thin, and has a tendency to curl and crease. In addition, when the print paper comes into contact with acidic materials, or experiences heat, pressure or light for a sustained period of time, the image will dissipate.
The volatility of the image creates special storage problems for parents who wish to maintain it as a keepsake.